Spy vs. Spy
Spy vs. Spy is a segment about a Black-dressed Spy competing against a White-dressed Spy. It is based on the monthly comic strip feature in the magazine bearing the same name as the show. List of segment appearances Season 1 *(Episode 1) - White counters Black's attempt to drop a bomb on him with a pot. *(Episode 2) - White's attempt to counter Black's plan to blow him up goes horribly wrong. *(Episode 3) - White sneaks some surprises into Black's gloves. *(Episode 4) - Black infiltrates White's submarine and tries to open a safe but it's a trap. *(Episode 5) - It's double trouble for White when Black launches his splitting torpedo. *(Episode 6) - The black spy carries a dynamite over to the white spy's HQ not only to get knocked out and blown up by his own weapon. *(Episode 7) - The white spy tries to blow up the black spy's elephant but turns out to be a tank and the tables turn. *(Episode 8) - The white spy gets himself a cannon hat to kill the black spy but fails when the black spy uses a bow and arrow and backs up the cannon.thumb|300px|right|MAD Season 1 Part 2 (AKA Season 2) Spy vs Spy ALL Recommend you watch it on YouTube *(Episode 9) - The black spy puts a nail groomer in a cake pretended to be sent to the white spy but turns out he was just using it as a trap test. *(Episode 10) - The black spy uses a wrecking ball to destroy the white spy's apartment and fails. *(Episode 11) - The black spy uses a tank and sees the white spy in a jail cell but it turns out a trap. *(Episode 12) - White takes notes on Black's secret new jet with devastating consequences.thumb|300px|right|MAD Season 1 Spy vs Spy ALL Recommend you watch it on YouTube *(Episode 13) - Black gets blown up by a missile disguised as a basketball hoop. *(Episode 14) - Black's attempt to fire a torpedo at White's car backfires. *(Episode 15) - Black thinks he sees White hiding behind a rock but it's a trap. *(Episode 16) - Black falls into a pit disgusied as White's shadow. *(Episode 17) - White's attempt to pogo stick his way into Black's base is foiled with a spikey ceiling. *(Episode 18) - White crushes Black with a car that converts into a hammer. *(Episode 19) - Black is blown up by a giant bomb disguised as an island. *(Episode 20) - Black uses a boulder to start a domino effect with wrecking balls that crushes White. *(Episode 21) - White is blown up by a concealed observatory gun fired by Black. *(Episode 22) - White blows Black up with a pair of missiles disguised as skis. *(Episode 23) - White cuts Black's helicopter up with a toilet plunger and saw. *(Episode 24) - White's attempt to hit Black with a rock flung by a slingshot backfires. *(Episode 25) - Black attempt to steal the blueprints from White's mouse trap backfires. *(Episode 26) - Black goes for a wild ride down a river rapid after being tricked by White. Season 2 *(Episode 27) - Black sees a balloon that looks like White on a bridge and pops it but it turns out to be what's holding the bridge up. *(Episode 28) -White attempts to swap Black's bag with one containing a bomb, but the bags are attached to the pavement block. *(Episode 29) - Trivia * The spy wins right now are (White 17, Black 11) (Change every time a Spy vs. Spy is shown.) *Spy vs. Spy has been arounded in MAD (Magazine) and most of the Spy vs. Spy were from Mad magazines or cartoons. *There is a Spy vs. Spy video game for Xbox, Playstation 2 and NES. *Writers who wrote Spy vs. Spy were Antonio Prohías, Duck Edwing, Bob Clarke, George Woodbridge, David Manak, and Peter Kuper. *The spies made a brief cameo in season 8 from ''Family Guy ''(episode was called Spies Reminiscent of Us) See Picture. *The spies appeared in 4 Pepsi's Mountain Dew commercials. *Milton Bradley released a "Spy vs. Spy" board game involving digging tunnels and retrieving bombs. Category:Segments Category:Recurring Segments